Kokoro no Hikari
by Kyelor
Summary: When Japanese figure skater Daisuke Takahashi is feeling down, his coach suggests that he go see the Pageant of Starlight in Sendai. A dazzling display of lights and an unexpected encounter may be just the things to cheer him up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>It was a chilly early December afternoon at Kansai University. Most classes had ended for the day, so many of the students were headed home. Daisuke Takahashi, however, was not done work for the day just yet. . .he strided briskly toward the ice rink where his coach Utako Nagamitsu was surely waiting for him. His mind was overflowing with thoughts about his new short program and his hopes for the next competitive figure skating season as he stepped through the doors of the university's skating club.<p>

"Daisuke-kun! Good to see you. You're right on time. Let's get started, shall we?"

Instinctively, Daisuke laced up his skates and stepped onto ice. The music started and he began to perform his routine as usual. Only, something seemed off that day. He skidded slightly after landing his first (and easiest) jump of the program. Daisuke quickly steadied himself, half-hoping that Utako wouldn't notice, but at the same time knowing full well that it would probably have been impossible for her to _not _notice something like that. Naturally, he continued on as if it was meant to happen and later on in the routine, managed to cleanly perform his quad toe loop followed by a triple axel. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief after landing that one. . .after all, he had fallen a few times when performing it the previous day. When he completed the first run-through of his short program, Utako then proceeded to drill him through some of the more difficult step sequences before doing a second run-through. They then went over some of the nuances of Daisuke's new long program before ending the training session for the day.

"Good job today, Daisuke-kun, but I notice that some parts of your short program seem uneasy. . .has there been something wrong?"

"No, I've been fine, Utako-san," Daisuke replied with a smile. "But thank you for worrying about me."

Utako gave Daisuke a doubtful look, then suggested he take a rest over the weekend.

"Say, Sendai is having their Pageant of Starlight this month," Utako continued. "Maybe you should go see it if you're not busy."

"Sendai? That's a very long bus ride away."

"It is, but I get the feeling that there will be something to be gained for you there if you go to see it. Anyways, I leave it up to you. See you next week, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke went home that night considering Utako's suggestion. Indeed, at least one of his coach's hunches had been correct. . .Daisuke had been feeling a bit down lately. Although he did not have the pressure of exams like some of the other students had at this time of year, he had been thinking a lot about the progress of his skating career. It had a lot of ups and downs, from winning gold medals to recovering from injuries. Daisuke smiled as he recalled several moments from his skating career. He thought of the many countries he had visited, the many people he had the opportunity to meet. It had truly been an honor, to be able to represent his country so many times as a figure skater.

Daisuke's mind wandered to the last Japan Figure Skating Championships. He had won the bronze medal from that event, with Takahiko Kozuka and Nobunari Oda placing just ahead him. He had felt proud of his performance, and honored that he was able to compete amongst such skillful rivals. However, he was also reminded that he was one of the older skaters at the event, and that in a few years time, he would have to retire. The thought was a bit saddening. Skating had been such a big part of his life for so many years, so to think that it would all have to end seemed a lot like putting an end to a climactic chapter of a book.

Although his inevitable retirement did often linger at the back of his mind, what bothered Daisuke the most was that after so many weeks of practicing his programs, he still felt like something was missing. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to perform them confidently lately, and with the next national championship coming up, he needed to get things together as soon as possible. Daisuke sighed and lay back on his sofa for a moment before going to his room to gather some schoolbooks and his skates. He then proceeded to check the bus schedule to see when the next bus for Sendai would leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>It was already morning by the time Daisuke arrived in Sendai. He had slept and gotten some homework done while on the bus, so he was feeling refreshed and ready to explore the city.<p>

"Let's see. . .the Pageant of Starlight is supposed to be held down these two main avenues. . ."

Daisuke wandered down the tree-lined street, looking up and around at his surroundings. He noted several cheerful looking shops, and that the trees, bare of leaves, were strung with many lights.

". . .perhaps I should come back when it's dark."

In the meantime, Daisuke was perfectly content strolling aimlessly down the streets of Sendai, window shopping and simply enjoying the time to himself. Already, he was feeling better from before. . .perhaps it was because of the change of scenery, or even being able to spend time alone and do his own thing. Surely, it was a pleasant respite, rather than being caught up in his usual routine of school-training-meals-sleeping. He stopped by a café for a light lunch, then continued down the road. The Christmas displays in many of the store windows caught his interest, and he felt somewhat inspired.

"I wonder what Utako-san was expecting me to find here in Sendai. . .could she really have wanted me to simply see the lights display?"

After wandering about the city for a few hours, Daisuke found himself standing before Sendai Rink. He stood in front of the building for a few minutes, pondering. While feeling a slight temptation to try to skate his short program again and see whether he could do it more confidently today, he also had gotten the impression from his coach that he was supposed to be resting this weekend, not training.

"Maybe I'll just take a peek inside. . ."

Overcome with curiosity, Daisuke headed inside and took a seat in the spectators' area. He was thankful that nobody seemed to recognize him, as he wasn't in the mood to sign autographs and be interviewed by fans that day. As he watched people skate, he began to daydream. He almost didn't notice when a familiar voice calling his name interrupted him from his daze.

"Takahashi-san! Hey!"

"Huh? Oh, Yuzuru-kun! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I could say the same for you!" Yuzuru added with a bright smile. "What brings you to Sendai?"

"Ah, my coach sent me here to see the Pageant of Starlight."

"Really? Amazing. . .you came all the way here just to see it?"

Yuzuru and Daisuke continued to chat, touching upon such topics as the next Japan Nationals, their programs and the sights of Sendai.

"Say, Takahashi-san, you say you're not confident about your short program? Why not let me see it?"

"Umm. . .sure. . ." Daisuke replied with a bit of hesitation. The prospect of potentially embarrassing himself in front of the younger skater didn't particularly thrill him, but then again, he figured it couldn't go _that _badly. Lacing up his skates, and then hooking up his mp3 player to the rink's stereo system, Daisuke stepped onto the ice and prepared to skate.

"Ganbatte, Takahashi-san!" Yuzuru called to him.

The music began and Daisuke began to perform his short program. Indeed, his step sequences and jumps did seem to come to him more easily today, but still. . .he felt something lacking. He slipped and fell after his quad this time, so was unable to perform the connecting triple axel. It was slightly disappointing, but as he always did in a performance situation, he continued on gracefully as if it was meant to be that way. As the music ended, he struck his finishing pose and he could hear Yuzuru clapping from the spectators' area. Daisuke knelt down on the ice and buried his face in his hands.

"As usual, you're incredible, Takahashi-san!" Yuzuru skated towards Daisuke and held out his hand to help him up, but Daisuke didn't even turn to face him. "Takahashi-san? Hey, are you alright?"

Daisuke brought himself to his feet, but kept his gaze downcast, avoiding Yuzuru's concerned eyes.

"I guess. . ." Daisuke began, unsure of how he could explain his feeling to Yuzuru. Would the 17 year old boy be able to understand such a thing? ". . .maybe it's because I'm getting old for this, or. . .I don't know. I feel as if my programs are lacking in something, and thus, I'm unable to perform them confidently." He turned to Yuzuru, and with a gentle smile, placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and Takahiko-kun skate with such ease and subtle elegance, that I fear I cannot keep up."

"Takahashi-san. . .don't say such a thing!" Yuzuru pleaded, his voice softening. "You're like a big brother to us. . .a role model that we admire and respect, because of all the amazing things you have accomplished in skating!"

"I am honored that you see me in such a light," Daisuke continued with a slight bow. "But you saw me skate such a lackluster performance just now. . ."

Yuzuru gave Daisuke a bewildered expression, but Daisuke simply smiled back.

"Daijoubu. . .you don't have to understand, Yuzuru-kun," Daisuke reassured him, before turning and skating back towards the spectators' area.

"Wait, Takahashi-san!"


End file.
